


Don't Take My Things

by kitteekatz69



Series: Our Perfect Imperfections [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Don't take my things, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Tony Stark, Stalker, Stark Tower, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a stalker, who eventually drugs him and kidnaps him. Tony searches for him, and when he finds him, beats the hell out of the kidnapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take My Things

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt. Sorry It's not very good. It was better in my head.  
> "Do you do stony? If you do, I have a prompt :D Steve has a stalker, but he refuses to tell Tony or the team because he doesn't want them to worry. But they find out anyway, and when Steve's attacked by the stalker, Tony comes and kick's the guy's butt. (Thanks!)"  
> ship-it-all-the-way.tumblr.com

  Tony noticed that Steve was acting strange lately. Whenever they went out, it always seemed that Steve was looking over his shoulder, and he seemed a little bit jumpy. He kept the curtains drawn, despite the fact that he loved to look at New York’s skyline. Tony thought that it was probably just nerves, and didn’t ask Steve about it until one day when everyone went out to dinner together, and Steve was on his phone almost the whole time. He rarely ever used the phone, claiming that it distracted from the important moments in life. He was so old-fashioned.

“Hey Cap, can I see what’s got you so interested?” Tony asked, wanting to see what was on the screen of the phone that was so fascinating to Steve that he couldn’t have a little alone time with him. Steve didn’t respond and continued to type on the tiny keyboard, a growing look of frustration on his face. It registered in his head that Tony had said something to him about a minute later.

“Huh? Sorry. Can you repeat that?” He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at his menu.

“I just wanted to know what you were up to. You don’t usually use your phone unless Fury is trying to contact you.” Tony hated it when Fury interrupted their meals.

“Oh it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” replied Steve. Steve was a horrible liar. Tony was grateful for that. Tony thought about having Jarvis send him whatever it was that Steve was looking at, but he decided to let Steve have his privacy. Tony sighed. He hoped that Steve was okay.

They ordered and ate their meal in silence before going back to the tower for the night. When they arrived home they decided to watch some TV. Tony was really into the show that they were watching, his eyes were glued to the screen and he sat on the edge of his seat. Steve was constantly looking out the window. A dark figure appeared, and stood there for a moment.

Steve looked over at Tony. Alarmed he said, “Tony! There’s a guy standing on the balcony.” Tony whipped his head to the side to see who it was that could be standing there, his first thought being Thor, who had promised to return from Asgard any day now. There was nothing there.

“Steve, there’s nothing there. It’s just your imagination,” Tony attempted to tell him. Clearly tonight was not going to go how he had hoped. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

                Steve followed Tony into the bedroom. Tony crawled into bed next to him and laid his head on Steve’s chest. He put one arm and draped a leg over him as well. Steve smiled, he loved how comfortable it was to have Tony with him at night. He kissed the top of Tony’s head and they both fell asleep.

                Tony woke up just after noon. He walked out of the bedroom, coffee the first thing on his mind. When he walked into the kitchen he noticed that Steve wasn’t there waiting for him like he usually was. Tony looked over to Natasha who was arm wrestling Clint at the table. “Where’s Steve?”

“He’s probably down in the gym,” replied Clint through clenched teeth. Natasha took the opportunity to slam his hand down on the table, and smiled. “That’s not fair! He distracted me!” Clint said whining.

“Never lose focus, Barton,” Natasha replied with a smirk.

                Tony took the elevator down to the gym only to find it empty. He began to grow concerned. “Jarvis, where is Steve?”

“It appears as though Mr. Rogers never returned from his morning run. He has been gone since 4:30 a.m., sir,” replied the AI.

“Tract the GPS in his phone. I want to know where he is.”

“Already done, sir. The coordinates are on your phone.”

                Tony ran down to his garage. He climbed into his Audi and sped out of his garage. He sped down the streets of New York until he reached his destination. Steve was nowhere to be seen. Tony glanced around and saw Steve’s phone on the ground in an alleyway between buildings. He picked it up and unlocked it. He read through Steve’s messages.

“Hey there, handsome. I love you.” –Unknown Number

“Excuse me? Who is this?” –Steve Rodgers

“Darling! Don’t play around with me like that! It’s your boyfriend!” –Unknown number

“I think you have the wrong number. This is not your boyfriend.” –Steve Rogers

“Stevey, I don’t have the wrong number! You’re so funny.” –Unknown number

“What the hell? Please go away.” –Steve Rogers

“I’ll never leave you alone. I never do. I’m here at the restaurant with you ;). Why don’t we leave and go home?”-Unknown number

                Steve had a stalker. It all made sense now. He looked around, concern growing and heart racing. There was a needle on the ground, and some blood. “Jarvis, send me my suit. I need it.”

“The suit is en route. Estimated arrival time two minutes. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Send someone to pick up my car, and inform the other Avengers of the situation.”

                                                                                                ***

                Steve awoke in a dark room, head pounding and muscles aching. He tried to move, and found his hands bound to the chair he was sitting in. He attempted to break the restraints, but he was too weak. He heard the door open and someone walked in. “Where am I? Why am I here? What do you want with me?” Steve asked, fear in his voice.

“You’re at home silly. You didn’t want to be here with me, and I couldn’t have that. I drugged you and brought you back, darling. I thought you might come to your senses when you woke up,” replied the voice.

“I don’t even know who you are. Let me go and I won’t press charges.”

A hand struck Steve across the face. “That was hurtful. And low. Pretending to not know who I am,” the voice scoffed. “We’ve been together for a long time. I’m going to go and make some soup for you.”

                                                                                                ***

                Tony’s suit landed in front of him with a loud, metallic sounding thud. He stepped in, and flew up over the city. “Jarvis, find out who the unknown number belongs to.”

“It would appear as though it belongs to Agent Johnson.”

“Who the hell is Agent Johnson?” Tony replied, angry that the person who had abducted Steve was one of SHIELDs agents.

“I believe it is the man who was playing galaga. Would you like me to send you his address?”

“Yep. Looks like I’ll be paying Galaga man a visit.”

                Tony took off, pushing the suit as fast as it would go. He hovered outside of Agent Johnson’s window, looking in for any sign of Steve. The lights were all turned off. Tony knocked on the door, and there was no answer. He kicked it down and stormed inside. “Steve?!” He yelled. There was no reply. Tony ran up the stairs and ran down the hall. He opened every door looking for Steve. He opened the last one to find Steve bound to a chair and Agent Johnson attempting to feed him something.

“Mr. Stark! How nice of you to join us! We were just having some dinner! Would you like some as well?”  Agent Johnson asked.

“No. I’m here to get Steve,” Tony replied walking over to Steve.

                Agent Johnson took out a pistol and tried to shoot Tony, the bullet ricocheted off the suit and embedded itself in the wall. Tony grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. He punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Tony proceeded to punch him several more times until Agent Johnson spat out blood. Tony threw him hard on the ground, he didn’t get up. He walked over to Steve and lifted his faceplate.

“You okay, cap?” Tony said, putting his hand on the side of Steve’s face.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, relieved that Tony had come to find him. “You really did a number on him.”

“He had it coming, he kidnapped you, and tried to shoot me. Don’t take my things,” Tony replied.

Steve chuckled softly, remembering Tony saying the same thing to Thor when he had taken Loki. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
